


Le Vaillant Grenadier et son Colonel

by Mitsugoro



Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsugoro/pseuds/Mitsugoro





	Le Vaillant Grenadier et son Colonel

« Quand le boss prend cet air-là, c'est qu'il mijote un coup fumant. »

Sharkey.

Quand il poussa la porte et se décida à entrer, son chapeau à la main, Sharkey sentit aussitôt une force étrange s'emparer de ses sens, une force émanant de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui au centre de la pièce. Nonchalamment assis dans un fauteuil, les jambes croisées, l'homme tenait à la main un long fume-cigarette d'où s'échappait un mince ruban de fumée au parfum étrange et capiteux. Les rideaux tirés filtraient la lumière du soleil d'Egypte et plongeaient le salon dans un clair-obscur qui accentuait encore l'atmosphère de mystère et de… sensualité qui émanait de l'homme.

En effet, comme attiré irrésistiblement par le chant d'une sirène, Sharkey ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'homme, et des plus infimes détails de sa physionomie.

Etait-ce son maintien, sa mise, ou simplement son physique, tout chez son hôte exerçait sur lui un puissant ascendant, une fascination qui donnait à Sharkey l'assurance qu'il avait véritablement affaire à un « cerveau » dans l'âme, un homme fait pour le commandement, et dont on ne pouvait considérer autrement que comme un honneur le simple fait de le servir. Mais Sharkey vit bien au-delà du chef en l'homme qui se tenait devant lui.

Sharkey à cet instant, était prêt à tout pour servir ce beau visage aux traits bien dessinés, aux yeux d'un bleu profond, encadrés de longs cils noirs, à ces lèvres charnues sous une fine moustache noire. Il rêva un instant à la sensation de la peau mate et nue de l'homme sous ses mains, à ses cheveux noirs de jais qu'il dérangerait de ses doigts, à l'expression d'abandon de ce visage au plus fort de leurs caresses…

"Eh bien, monsieur Sharkey, asseyez-vous, nous avons à causer."

"Euh… êtes-vous…"

"Je suis celui qu'on appelait le colonel Olrik."

Cette voix, qui était celle de l'homme, avait rompu le silence comme le fil de ses pensées, mais Sharkey ne le regrettait pour rien au monde, songeant à présent aux soupirs de cette voix profonde qu'il aurait tant de bonheur à susciter. Il sentit un frisson envahir son corps… et son âme.

Olrik tendit sa main. Alors Sharkey, pour la première fois, s'agenouilla devant le colonel, et saisissant cette main racée dans la sienne, y déposa ses lèvres avec adoration. Légèrement surpris, Olrik sourit avec bienveillance. Car Sharkey, rougissant, savait, dès qu'il croisa à nouveau ce regard intense, que le colonel avait lui aussi jugé de sa valeur, et que désormais, son coeur ne connaîtrait plus qu'un seul maître.


End file.
